


Oh no, I'm so horny for Atsumu Miya!

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm sorry for writing this it's so dirty, M/M, NSFW, There is food in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: On most days, Shouyo doesn’t feel anything but love for his husband. But for some reason today, Shouyou couldn’t stop getting horny at the sight of his husband, Atsumu Miya.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Oh no, I'm so horny for Atsumu Miya!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/gifts).



> Day 5 of Atsuhina Week 2021! This fic will contain mentions of food so please read at your own risk! <3

Atsumu woke up feeling very erotic as he dreamt of a steamy and passionate sex with his husband, Shouyou Miya. He got up and chuckled at the thought but was soon interrupted as Shouyou’s hand touched his raging boner which made Atsumu jump in surprise. “It’s too early for this, Shouyou. We have a busy day today.” Atsumu said as he yawned. The birds were chirping outside as the animals sang their lovely tunes. The sun was shining brightly as Shouyou continued to snuggle into Atsumu’s hips. His hot breaths sent shivers to Atsumu’s body as his warm hand continued to grope Atsumu’s dick.

“Shouyou, baby. We’re going on a date today so we can’t do it right now.” Atsumu said as he held back his desire to shove his cock inside him. Shouyou paid no attention as he pulled down Atsumu’s underwear, only to be slapped by Atsumu’s big cock. “Nope. I wanna do it, babe.” Shouyou playfully said as he kissed the tip of Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu whimpered as Shouyou’s mouth was hot and he felt that he was melting inside as Shouyou continued to lick the tip of his cock. His small hands were moving on its own as his tongue performed its magic on Atsumu’s big cock.

Shouyou’s mouth was full of Atsumu’s pre cum as he sucked and licked the shaft. Shouyou’s hot and steamy blowjob thrilled Atsumu as he grabbed Shouyou’s head and started thrusting faster. The tip of his cock roughly touched Shouyou’s throat as he plunged his cock deep inside his mouth. “You really look cute when you’re sucking me and my dick is bulging on your plump cheeks.” Atsumu said as he softly caressed Shouyou’s cheeks. “Do you like it when I suck all of it?” Shouyou said as he rubbed the dick in his face while gently massaging the tip of the cock.

Atsumu nodded as Shouyou roughly sucked his dick while his hands hastily fingered himself. Their quaint room is filled with erotic sound; the soft sounds of Shouyou’s moans, the sound of Atsumu’s gentle groans as Shouyou’s tongue played with his dick, and the squelch of both Shouyou’s saliva and Atsumu’s cum as Atsumu shoved his cock inside Shouyou’s little mouth. His lips were trembling as he felt the end of the shaft onto his bare lips. Atsumu groaned once again as he pumped his cum onto Shouyou’s gaping mouth.

“Let it out, baby. Don’t swallow it.” Atsumu said as he held his hands in front of Shouyou’s mouth, waiting for him to spit out his milky cum. Shouyou shook his head in disagreement as he swallowed Atsumu’s warm cum in delight. He licked his lips as they were tainted in cum. “Thank you for the breakfast, babe.” Shouyou said as he kissed Atsumu passionately. Their kiss deepened as Shouyou pulled him closer which made Atsumu fall down on the bed. As Atsumu touched Shouyou’s bare skin, it sent electrifying shivers onto his spine as he moaned every time he touched his skin.  
Shouyou has been panting for a while now as he felt good from the kiss. “You’re a really good kisser, Tsumu.” Shouyou said as he gasped for air. Atsumu smirked and started kissing his ears which made Shouyou moan. “Can I kiss your other body parts too?” Atsumu whispered into Shouyou’s ears. His breath made Shouyou hard as he slightly spurted a few amounts of cum. Shouyou nodded as Atsumu started kissing his chest and started sucking Shouyou’s perky nipples. His pink nipples were erect as Atsumu licked and sucked on it. “Ya’ like that?” Atsumu said as Shouyou’s moans continued to grow louder every time Atsumu’s warm tongue licked his nipples.

Shouyou doesn’t wear anything when they sleep as he always wants to feel Atsumu’s skin touching his when they sleep. This habit of his always makes Atsumu happy as he could always see Shouyou’s nude body. Atsumu went down and dirty as he sucked Shouyou’s dick as he inserted his wet fingers inside his gaping hole. Shouyou’s calm body was now trembling in pleasure as he felt good from the blowjob and the fingering of his hole. He swiftly inserted his slim and long fingers inside his hole as he was desperate to find Shouyou’s sweet spot.

Shouyou loudly moaned as he spurted his cum on Atsumu’s mouth. Even though he doesn’t want to come because of Atsumu’s rough fingering, he still felt good from the pleasure that he received. Atsumu then grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from their nightstand. But he was suddenly interrupted when Shouyou’s hand snatched the condom from his hand. “Let’s go raw, baby. I’m craving some sashimi for breakfast.” Shouyou seductively said as he pushed Atsumu onto the bed. Atsumu chuckled and said, “You want my sashimi cock for breakfast, baby? Okay, I’ll serve it to ya’”.

Shouyou bent down in the bed as he spread his ass in front of Atsumu. The sight of Shouyou spreading his ass seductively made Atsumu hard as he rubbed his dick into his hole. The friction between their skin made Shouyou whimper as he begged Atsumu to rail him from behind. “Please fuck me so hard, babe. Put your big dick inside me, please,” Shouyou begged. Atsumu obliged on his request as he slowly inserted his cock inside Shouyou’s hole. He moaned as he inserted all of it inside as the adorable bottom trembled.

Atsumu’s big cock was so big that Shouyou felt that his inside was being ripped open. Atsumu’s cock was warm and long, and it throbs every time Shouyou called his name. His slow rhythm continued to pick up its pace as he could feel Shouyou’s sweet spot throbbing inside; waiting to be rammed so hard. His insides were wet as he could easily shove his enormous cock inside him. Shouyou could feel how Atsumu’s dick was twitching inside him as he was continuously railed from behind. Shouyou was gasping for air as his tight hole was clenching Atsumu’s dick.  
As both of them reached their climax, Shouyou wrapped his legs on Atsumu’s body and said, “I want some creampie too so come inside me, babe.” Atsumu came inside him as his cock twitched inside Shouyou’s hole. Shouyou’s gaping hole shuddered as a continuous stream of cum flowed from him. Both of them were out of breath from their morning sex as the scent of sweat and cum lingered in the air. “That was so good. I love you.” Shouyou said as he kissed Atsumu. Both of them got up and washed up as they had a long day ahead.

\----------

Atsumu reserved a table for two in a luxurious restaurant in Osaka for their dinner. Today was their anniversary and they spent the rest of their morning fucking each other in different positions until they got tired. As a couple with a lot of endurance and stamina, they could definitely have sex until the daylight. But tonight, Atsumu wanted to savor the moment as they were celebrating their first wedding anniversary. The restaurant was filled with a few people, dining in subtle silence as they devoured the food that was in front of them. “Pick anything you like and make sure to eat good food, okay?” Atsumu said as they were picking their food from the menu. 

As soon as the waiter got their orders, they started talking about volleyball and other things that they both like; for example, they recently started watching cooking shows where they jokingly rate the foods that were being shown in the show. On most days, Shouyo doesn’t feel anything but love for his husband. But for some reason today, Shouyou couldn’t stop getting horny at the sight of his husband, Atsumu Miya. He looked around for a while, slightly observing the positions of the waiters when he intentionally dropped his handkerchief on the floor.

Shouyou bent down and started to crawl underneath the table. The tablecloth concealed a crouching Shouyou as he unzipped Atsumu’s pants. Atsumu jumped in surprise as he felt his underwear being exposed. He looked down and grabbed the cloth, only to reveal a horny Shouyou grasping his cock. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it when your cock is so hard.” Shouyou whispered as he pulled down Atsumu’s underwear. His hard dick was throbbing as Shouyou started to give him a steamy blowjob underneath the table. He couldn’t help but to tremble from pleasure as he held back his moans from Shouyou’s intense blowjob. As he was slightly splurting his pre cum, a waiter came up to him and poured water to their glasses. Atsumu couldn’t say anything as he feared that he might let out a moan, instead, he smiled at the waiter and desperately begged the heavens for the waiter to leave. As he was reaching his climax, Atsumu tightly grabbed the cloth as he shot his cum onto Shouyou’s mouth. And he’s not going to lie, Shouyou definitely gives a good head.


End file.
